San Valentín
by Tao stalker
Summary: un oneshot de San Valentín, bastante simple y hasta algo tierno con HoroxRen, leve YohxAnna y hasta Tamaoxalguien. R


**ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN!**

Si bueno a pesar de que yo no tengo mi Valentín igual voy a hacer un especial en honor a mi pareja favorita!…yo en la vida normal soy cero melosa, así que no se si salga muy lindo ajajá

Aclaraciones: en la pensión estarían viviendo Ryu, Tamao, Yoh, Anna, Horo, Chocolove, Ren y Manta como agregado cultural ajajá

_**-pensamientos_

_**Disclaimer:** shaman king y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(_

* * *

Era la noche previa a el "Día de los Enamorados" o San Valentín y todos los habitantes de la pensión se habían puesto de acuerdo en salir a una fiesta de San Valentín en una disco del centro. El único integrante del grupo que no estaba muy de acuerdo con los planes era Ren, que reclamaba que no quería salir por el frío y que no le gustaban esos ambientes llenos de gente y tan ruidosos. Para su desgracia era Anna la que dominaba el grupo, así que con una mirada de aquellas, le dio a entender que su opinión no era importante y que se haría lo que ella quisiera cosa que dejo a un chino de mal humor y frustrado, ya que todos se darían cuenta que el no bailaba porque simplemente NO sabia.

Una vez que llegaron a la disco (caminando, porque Annita no tenia ganas de gastar un peso si no venia de los bolsillos de los demás) se dieron cuenta que para entrar con descuento, lo tenían que hacer en parejas (porque como todos sabemos, en este día, todo se hace en pareja ¬¬) y contando solo habían dos mujeres en el grupo, lo que les dejaba en cuenta que iban a existir dos parejas masculinas y eso si que los alteró.

-Bueno yo seré pareja de la señorita Tamao - dijo Ryu con un tono de voz de lo más caballero y con ojos medios pervertidos, mirando a la sonrojada pelirosa.

-G-gracias - le respondió esta sonrojándose aun más mientras recibía una flor que le había regalado Ryu.

- Perfecto, y ahora solo quedamos hombres, porque la otra pareja es obvia - dijo Ren de forma sarcástica regalándole una mirada hostil a las dos parejas que estaban formadas en la fila, por un lado Yoh y Anna, con el primero tratando de abrazar a la rubia que estaba al borde de un ataque de rabia y por el otro Ryu y Tamao, esta ultima tratando de alejarse un poco de Ryu que prácticamente estaba seguro de ser el novio de la pelirosa.

- pero Ren, mejor te calmas si ya adentro no vas a necesitar estar emparejado.

- claro, pero con esa cabeza dura que tienes no te das cuenta que mi honor esta en juego siendo la pareja de alguno de ustedes para entrar a este lugar- dijo despectivo

- a verdad que no estamos al nivel del "señorito" - dijo burlón el ainu poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, lo que lo hizo merecedor de un zape.

- au! Y eso porque!

- por ser tan baka

- …

- Hey ustedes dos, dejen de pelear y vengan en este momento o se quedan afuera - ordeno la rubia

Los dos corrieron a la fila, dándose cuenta a pasos de la entrada que las parejas ya estaban formadas, y que por ende, ellos eran una pareja.

Al ver la cara de Ren, entre impresión, vergüenza, enojo, y otro montón de sentimientos más, Anna lo contuvo diciéndole en voz baja - si dices algo, van a tener que pagar la entrada completa y si lo hacen, van a sufrir un severo castigo en la pensión.

- esta bien, pero que esto no vuelva a pasar…- dijo un derrotado chino.

- ahora tómense de las manos y finjan que se quieren aunque sea por un segundo.

-ah?…queeeeee!?…un Tao nunca haría algo así.

- lo haces o limpias los baños…

- ¬¬

Dicho y hecho estaban tomados de las manos, solo que estaban bastante separados y cada uno mirando a distintos lados, tratando de que el otro no viera el leve sonrojo que se asomaba por las mejillas de ambos.

- _porque tengo que ir tomado de este idiota, por ultimo haber entrado con Tamao así dejaba mi orgullo intacto, maldito Ryu, va a sufrir después. Pero su mano es cálida y suave. Pero que estoy pensando!!_

_- mm Ren se ve algo enojado, yo y mi mala suerte, justo cuando puedo estar con él, tiene que ser en una situación incomoda …bueno adentro creo que podré hablar con el y darle mi regalo._

Luego de haber pasado por la puerta y la primera bochornosa situación, entraron en un pasillo techado adornado con flores, corazones y todas las cosas que se pueden pensar de Día de San Valentín, pasando el control de seguridad se encontraba una pareja vestida de cupido que les entregaba antifaces a las parejas que ingresaban al recinto.

La gente en el interior bailaba al compás de la música, que hasta el momento era rápida y bailable (digamos que era como regeton, cumbia, salsa y cosas varias bailables), el lugar era grande y oscuro, solo estaba iluminado por focos multicolores. Se dirigieron a donde estaban las mesas y el bar, todo adornado con flores, corazones, colores rosas y rojos, asientos con cintas y flores, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda lo bastante grande pata quedar cómodos, quedando sentados en la misma disposición de parejas, Yoh y Anna, a su lado derecho Ren y Horo, al lado de estos Chocolove y Manta y finalmente al lado izquierdo de los primeros Tamao y Ryu.

- voy a comprar algo de beber… - dijo Ren poniéndose de pie de forma repentina y dirigiéndose a la barra.

- pero Renny! Si aquí no venden leche - dijo burlón el Ainu.

- quien te dijo que voy a tomar leche cabeza de púas!

- o.O!

- y que vas a beber? -pregunto Manta

- eso lo veo ahí… permiso - y se desapareció entre la gente.

- no lo han notado algo raro?? - dijo un preocupado Manta mirando a Yoh en busca de respuestas.

-no se… no me he fijado jijiji - respondió el otro rascando su cabeza

Anna se limito a mirarlos sin opinar nada, ya que ella se había dado cuenta cual era el problema, y no es por sus habilidades de sacerdotisa, si no que ella había conversado con Ren quien le reveló su secreto.

Ren volvió al rato con cara de enojo y dos vasos en sus manos.

-Para quien es el otro??? -pregunto curioso el Ainu mientras dirigía su mirada a uno de los tragos.

- para mí - dijo Ren fijando su vista en sus manos

- QUEEEE!!!???? - preguntaron sorprendidos todos al no esperar para nada que el chinito bebiera más de medio vaso de algo que no fuera leche o jugo de durazno.

-creen que me voy a parar de nuevo para toparme con toda esa gente? están locos

- ya salió el señorito! Mejor busca a alguien para bailar

- mejor ocúpate de tu vida

- Yoh, tráeme algo de beber, tengo sed y trae a Tamao un jugo y ustedes dejen de discutir

- si Annita -.-U

- Don Yoh yo lo acompaño - dijo Ryu poniéndose rápidamente de pie y excusándose con su "cita"

- Tamao, que tienes con Ryu? - dijo Anna con un tono de desinterés que cubría sus ganas de saber que se traía su amiga apenas se alejaron los otros dos.

- y-y-yo?… Señorita Anna no es lo que usted piensa, por favor no piense mal de mi - decía la pelirosa con la cara roja como el mantel y moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza hacia los lados.

- no te alteres, era solo para saber si Ryu ya esta fantaseando - decía Manta poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tamao y sonrojándose levemente ante el contacto.

- bueno eso quería saber

A los minutos llego Yoh y Ryu ( a pero que rápido el servicio! Que me digan donde es para ir y no esperar la eternidad para que me atiendan!) llevando en sus manos los tragos pedidos por Anna. Le entregaron un jugo de fresa a Tamao (que wuaau por casualidad combinaba con su pelo!) y uno de Naranja a Anna ( ya que la reina de hielo no les iba a dar en el gusto a los demas de verla beber y perder la compostura y respeto -miedo- inspirado) quedando Ryu e Yoh con sus respectivas cervezas.

-gracias -dijo Anna, dedicando una mirada más dulce de lo usual a su prometido, el cual fue el único que pudo apreciarla gracias a la iluminación. Luego fueron Horo y Chocolove para comprar algo para ellos y para Manta.

Pasaron los minutos y ya estaban discutiendo sobre asuntos casi sin importancia y soportando las bromas mortalmente fomes que decía Chocolove, haciéndolo merecedor de golpes y amenazas de muerte por parte de sus demás amigos.

Ya eran casi las 11 cuando Yoh se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Anna, invitándola a la pista de baile, a bailar un "lento", ella aceptó inmediatamente sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, pero aun así dejando muy sorprendidos a los demás del grupo. Ryu trato de hacer lo mismo con Tamao, solo que la pobre pelirosa casi cae desmayada de la impresión.

Ren ya iba por su cuarto vaso de whisky, obviando el Martini que había tomado antes, cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro y una respiración peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Ren, podemos hablar? - la voz hizo temblar al chino, ya que no necesitaba mirar para darse cuenta a quien pertenecía.

Si…claro - dijo tratando de controlar el sonrojo que aparecía en su cara y el inevitable calor que sentía por la cercanía y el alcohol.

Bien, vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo - dijo el ainu poniéndose de pie y empujándole el hombro suavemente con la mano, para que el otro lo siguiera. Tambaleante el chino se puso de pie y con dificultad siguió a su amigo, tratando de que no se notara que todo el lugar le daba vueltas. Horo, notando la dificultad del pelivioleta para desplazarse puso su abrazo alrededor de los hombros de este y lo ayudó. Llegaron cerca de la entrada, donde el ruido era casi mínimo, y habían unos sillones donde se podrían sentar a conversar, claro que la mayoría estaba ocupado con parejas besándose y compartiendo momentos más íntimos. Ren un poco "asqueado" con lo que veía pregunto inmediatamente por un salón VIP donde se pudiera conversar tranquilamente, a lo que fueron inmediatamente escoltados por uno de los cupidos de la entrada (obviamente después de agregar una suma de dinero que para él no fue problema).

El VIP, constaba de una pequeña barra, mesas y pequeños cubículos compuestos por dos sofá, una mesita, una lámpara pequeña y unas velas encendidas que daban el ambiente de romanticismo del día. Esto estaba separado del resto del VIP por cortinas de terciopelo color rojo, que daban mayor privacidad a los ocupantes. Ren estaba medio recostado en un sofá, con una piña colada en una mano (de donde la saco…a mi también me gustaría saber).

-Ren, no era necesario…

- si lo era, quiero recostarme tranquilamente un rato sin ver a esas cucarachas babeando todo el lugar, además, no tenias algo que decirme?? - esto ultimo lo dijo abriendo un ojo y mirando al ainu desde un cómodo sofá.

-ehh…este…si…bueno pues yo…- decía mirando sus pies como si fueran lo mas interesante del lugar.

-no me hiciste gastar dinero extra para escucharte tartamudear cierto??

-no te molestes …oye..no has bebido demasiado?

! Que sabes tu, y tu tampoco te quedas atrás, también has tomado bastante

- a si pero yo tengo resistencia pues chinito, que es lo que me diferencia de ti

- a no me vengas con idioteces puercoespín

- gatito mejor sigue tomando leche o vas a terminar de cabeza en el baño

- que? Yo soy un Tao, nosotros no vomitamos

- si verdad se me olvidaba que ni un peo te tiras!

- ah? Como me hablas así! Cabeza de aire!

- tiburón!

- puercoespín!

- enano!

- hijo de mamá!

- malcriado!

- granjero de cuar…

- te amo (_aaah lo dije… ojalá no haya entendido!_) interrumpió el ainu al chino, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la expresión de asombro que se formaba en la cara del otro.

- q-q-que???

- ja y ahora quien es el tartamudo! - decía el ainu tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, destensar un poco el ambiente y tratando de que se olvidara lo que había dicho finalizando además de forma triunfal la discusión.

- repite lo ultimo que dijiste…- respondía nervioso el ojidorado, tratando de obviar el insulto.

- TA- RA-DO - dijo el peliazul, tratando de ocultar lo que había dicho antes.

-ah..eso

- por que?, que escuchaste?

- … por un momento creí que dijiste …mejor olvídalo - dijo bajando la vista, dejando que unos mechones le cubrieran los ojos, que se habían puesto vidriosos.

- ni se parece, bueno ahí tu

- Horo, estoy mareado …por que no mejor me dices lo que tenias que decir y así puedo descansar.

- ehh…bueno yo… no se por donde empezar - se sentó a un lado de Ren y fijó su mirada en sus rodillas, las que movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

- es mejor que me lo digas ahora o nunca mas te voy a hacer caso cuando me pidas algo

- como si lo hicieras alguna vez - dijo casi en un susurro inaudible el peliazul.

-ah?

- que?…no dije nada!

-OK… habla

- yo, hace un tiempo atrás me di cuenta de algo, yteinvolucraati…- dijo esto ultimo a una velocidad impresionante

_Ser__á que por fin descubrió como me siento, seré tan evidente …mierda quizás Anna le contó algo, o alguien escucho o él… mierda que hago …piensa Ren piensa!_

El chino clavo su dorada mirada en los negros ojos de su amigo tratando de adivinar que venia a continuación, cosa que no resultó.

-uuuf… hace un tiempo me di cuenta que tu…tu…tu me gustas mucho - dijo agachando la cabeza hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas, dejando que el cabello le cubriera los ojos.

- tu… te gusto? - dijo el chino con la cara roja

- si bueno, si no me quieres hablar más lo entiendo, pero recíbeme esto por favor, lo compré para ti - dijo extendiendo su mano, la que aferraba una pequeña cajita azul cerrada con una cinta dorada.

El chino sorprendido extendió su mano y tomo la cajita, la acercó hacia el y con su otra mano jaló la cinta, en su interior se encontraba un collar de plata con un pendiente que tenía el ying-yang (también de plata). El ainu al no escuchar nada se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cortina para poder salir del VIP.

-Horo…

Horo se volteo para encontrarse con la dorada mirada de su amigo fija en el y un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- tu…tu también me gustas -dijo con un poco de timidez, lo que a los ojos del Ainu fue mucha ternura.

Horo se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba el chino y sentándose a su lado lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras escondía la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Ren.

- es bueno saberlo, gracias por decirlo.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que desde la pista se escucho:

**5...4...3...2...1...FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!!!**

Horo se rió por lo bajo y en un susurro le dijo a Ren al oído

- feliz día de San Valentín

- feliz día para ti también.

Y con esto Horo tomo el mentón del chino y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el primero de muchos otros, sintiéndose fascinado por el dulce sabor de los labios de su koi producto del trago que había tomado recientemente.

- ven, vamos a la pista de baile -dijo suavemente mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Ren de la mano

- mejor no

- por que?

- porque no me gusta bailar

- a no seas FOME..o es que tu…O.O…NO SABES BAILAR!!!!!!

- bueno y eso que!

- ajajajajajaja

- no te rias, y mejor quédate aquí

- porque?

- por que hay muchas cosas mejores que bailar y que se me ocurre que podríamos hacer aquí - dijo con la mirada más juguetona que podía expresar en el momento lo que le iba a pasar al Ainu…

* * *

En la mesa donde estaban antes, se ve a Chocolove consolando a un triste Ryu que mira entre lagrimas a Manta bailando SU lento con Tamao y en la otra esquina se ve a Yoh y Anna bailando abrazados y en un dedo de Anna un anillo que antes de llegar a la disco, no tenía puesto.

Fin

* * *

Ya si se, medio meloso el final, traté de hacerlo igual con humor, porque no me gusta la parejita taaan cariñosa, además ahora me dedique a agregar más detalles sobre los lugares y bueno eso, espero les guste

Y me dejan reviews para saber si tengo algo que mejorar.

Pd: el lento… bueno así se le dice en Chile a las canciones románticas y lentas y blablablabla, por si alguien no entiende a que me refiero.

Pd2: perdonen el final medio extraño, pero tampoco los iba a dejar sin saber que pasaba con los demás del grupo.

Pd3: no me pregunten a donde le llega Manta a Tamao para bailar abrazados, ajajá, me muero de risa de solo pensarlo.


End file.
